The Calamari Games
by have.a.snookers
Summary: Rated T for Mature themes, Mild cursing and some Grusome ends. Marina Octavia is a tribute in the 74th annual Calamari Games. But she is paired with Akasu, a anemonie boy who saved her life at age twelve. Will she be able to be crowned victor and save her family? Or will her face be shown on the arena’s wall?
1. chapter 1

**Ahhh! My first writing!!! I hope you guys enjoy this piece of trash as much as I do! It's my take on the Hunger Games, But Splatoon! Sorry if it's kinda short, I just recently came up with the idea and I need time to really analyze what I'm doing. So yeah. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1- The Reaping.

Most of the time, I try to forget about what happened at the games. Clear it out of my mind. But those memories live on inside my head. The seventy fourth annual Calamari Games can never be forgotten. Not even by Akasu. Or me.

My name is Marina Octavia. I'm a seam girl in District 12, the coal district. Usually we're ignored by the capital. They won't bother us unless we don't fulfill our coal orders for the week. Our district is the laughing stock of the capital, I think. Oh well. Like we care. All we want to do is survive.

The day of the reaping, I was put doing my morning hunt. My eyes were on a sea badger not to far away. I hide beneath the cover of a bush and draw back my arrow. Aiming directly in the eyes of the animal.

"Need help?" A familiar voice calls behind me.

I groan. "Nathaniel, you made me miss the first sea beat I've seen in a year." I spit out at the perky octoling boy.

Nathaniel chuckled. "Well, what were you going to do with all that meat, Harbor?" He asked. Toying with My black octoling hair.

"Sell it. Eat it. Anything to keep my, and your, family alive." I say calmly. Checking one of our snares to see if any animals got trapped. Yes. Two searabbits. Later on, I shoot off a beaver that was enjoying the sun a bit to much.

Later on, I go to the Hob. A place of trade and sell in the district. Sure, it's illegal. But the peacekeepers seem not to care. I trade one of the rabbits for some strawberries and the second one for some of Crusty Sean's soup.

Lyle, the head peacekeeper, is a older Inkling boy who always is trying to get in my pants. Today, his technique is to play with my hair and try to give me a kiss.

"Come on, Marina, I'm the best kisser west of Calamari County." He brags. "Go and ask Stella, she knows."

Crusty Sean chuckles to himself. "Ignore him, Marina. Try and eat up the wild dog soup. Good for a growing octoling like ya." He said. Pointing to my broth.

After the soup, I go home to get ready for the reaping. The time when the draw two names for the Calamari Gamss. Apparently, 74 years ago there was a Great Turf war between the Capital and the districts. 12 of them joined the capital, but one of them rebelled. So now, as punishment, two kids are picked from every district and are put in the arena to fight to the death. Only one will survive. At least that's what they tell us.

My little sister, Paris was dressed in a pink shirt and blue skirt. "How do I look, Marina?" She asked. Twirling around girlishly.

"You look great. But we might want to tuck your shirt in, little duck." I tease. Tugging on the small piece of fabric sticking out of her skirt.

My mother smiled. "I left something for you, too." She says to me.

I gasp softly and dress in the outfit my mother gave me. A green dress with a black ribbon around the waist.

Paris gasped. "You look just like papa, Marina!" She yelled.

I swallow and nod. My father was in a mining accident and died. They gave my family some food for the mourning. I was only eleven. My family was so poor then, and my mother completely left me and Paris. I had to take care of the family myself. Hunting and gathering just as my father taught me.

Paris and I walk quietly to the Justice Building. The main hall where the mayor and his daughter, Marie live. Paris and I are separated by age. I'm with a clump of Sixteen year olds while Paris is with the other twelve year olds.

Callie, the district twelve escort for as long as I can remember, bounces onstage in her silly little pink costume. She's an inkling, and probably one of the more chirpier ones that I know. "Happy Calamari Games!" She chirps. "I'm so pleased to be drawing the names for this years games. But first, a word from President Octavio."

Our president begins to speak about the past and how the districts must pay for their behavior, the dawning Of the games, blah blah blah.

"Lovely!" Callie squealed. "Now, ladies first." She shuffles over to a large bowl with all the girls ages 12 to 18's name inside. In that bowl, Marina Octavia is put in 47 times.

Callie swirls her delicate hand around in the bowl. Pulling out a slip of paper. She opens it and reads the name: "Paris Octavia."

Everything goes blank, but I can see Paris making her way up to the stage. "Wait!" I yell out. Rushing to her side. "I Volunteer! I volenteer as tribute!"

The crowd murmured in surprise. "Alrighty then! I guess we have a volenteer! What's your name, lovey?" Callie said to me.

"Marina Octavia." I say. Looking out to Nathaniel and Paris. Both staring at me with worried eyes.

Callie giggled. "I bet your buttons that that was your sister! What a brave thing to do, lovey." She said. Smiling and wiping a fake tear away. "Now, the boys turn." She walks over to the other bowl. She does the same thing as the girls. But instead of saying Paris' name, she says this: "Akasu Monemie?"

The odds are definitely not in my favor. I watch as the strong anemonie boy walk up the stairs. He looks at me with his blue eyes and we make eye contact. But I quickly look down at my feet. Akasu was the one who saved my life. But I never thanked him or talked to him ever again.

Suddenly, a man waddles out to us, wraps his arm around me, and starts to talk in a slurred voice. "I like this one! She has a lotta...spunk!" Oh god. It's Spike. The only victor, and our mentor, for the Calamari Games. He laughs obnoxiously and falls off the stage.

Callie laughs nevously. Obviously because this is being shown all across the country of Cephlatopia. She clears her throat and calls out her silly catch phrase. "And May the odds be ever in your favor!"

Then some peacekeepers whisk us offstage as the anthem plays. I'm sent into a plush room with a velvet couch. I sit down on the couch and run my hand down the soft fabric. This is the time where my friends and family wish me good luck.

The first to come in is my mother and sister. Paris crawls on me and sits on my lap. Her arms around my neck. Just like the way I held her when she was little. "Promise me you'll win, ok?" Paris asked. Looking up at me.

"I promise." I say to her. "I swear on my lucky stars." We embrace and I look at my mother. "If I go, stay with Paris. You can't leave her again! Not like you did with papa!" I yell tears running down my cheeks. My mother nods as a peace keeper drags them out. I cry even more, but wipe my tears away as soon as Nathaniel walks in.

We share a long hug. He whispers in my ear, "Stay strong, Marina." I want to stay in his warm arms. I want to be protected by him. But sadly, rules are rules. He leaves me with a kiss on the cheek.

Finally, Marie comes in. The mayor's daughter and one of my only friends. "Here, take this." She says. Slipping a pin in my hands. "They let you bring one thing from your district. So I brought you this." I look at the Golden pin. A bird in flight holding an arrow in its beak. A circle of gold holds it together.

"Thank you, Marie." I say to her. We hug and I am escorted to a car. It drives away from the Justice building. Soon, I'm on a train. I go into my large quarters and change into a green shirt and black pants with brown boots. I pin the gift on my shirt. It almost looks the the bird is flying through th forest. Free, unlike me.

 **That's it for Chapter one! I hope you stay tuned for the other chapters. I'm so ready to write more and more of this amazing parody. I'm guessing I can write a chapter in about two days, so this will be moving quickly.**

 **Stay Fresh!**


	2. The Fire Starter

**MORE HUNGER GAMES SHIT. God I'm so pumped to write this chapter! I hope y'all enjoy it. I promise it will have more action than the previous but hey. I'm trying. Anyway, enjoy!!!**

Chapter Two- The Fire Starter

"Marinaaaa!" I hear Callie chirp. "Supper timeee!" I walk into the dining room. Where Akasu is already seated. I sit besides him as Callie talks on and on about how thrilled she is to meet us.

Our dinner comes in courses. A thick carrot soup. Chopped sea snail drenched in a sour and sweet pink sauce. A salad. A chocolate cake. Callie tells us not to eat too much because there will be more but Akasu and I eat by the mouthful.

Callie let's out a fake chuckle. "Well, at least you two are decent eaters this year." Last year, two octolings from the seam were the tributes. Both of them had never enough to eat. I'm sure that when they did, table manners were the least of their concern. Akasu is a baker's son. My mother taught Paris and I proper table manners so yes, I can handle a fork and knife. But I hate Callie's comment so much that I finish the meal with my hands and wipe them off on the tablecloth. My response from her is a worried look.

After supper, we travel into another car to watch the reapings. Usually, their dragged throughout the day so one can watch them all live, while also attending their own reaping. But the only people that can really do that is the Inklings in the Capital. Mostly because they do not have a reaping of their own.

We watch as the tribute's names are called. We watch volenteers go up, and mostly down. Only a few tributes stick in my head. A monstrous Inkling from district 2, a sly Octoling from 5, a crippled Cuttlefish from 10 and, most hauntingly, a 12 year old Inkling from 11. She looks nothing like Paris. Her skin light instead of dark. But something just rings a bell about her.

Then, finally, our turn. I hear Paris' name being called. I volenteer, Akasu is called. Then Spyke falls off the stage. Akasu and I can't help but to snicker to ourselves. But Callie thinks otherwise.

"Do you realize that that man you are laughing at is the one who will be coaching you until the arena, signing up your sponsors, and making sure they get to you is the only choice between life and death?" Callie shrieks at us.

Almost as if on cue, Spike walks in, drunk as usual. "Did I miss supper?" He asks. Then vomits on the rug and falls in the mess.

"So laugh away!" Callie says to us. Hopping over the mess and making her way back to her quarters.

Me and Khensu take the drunk mess to his quarters and start to clean him up. "Go ahead, Marina, I'll take it from here." Khensu says softly.

"Thank you." I respond. Leaving almost immediately after. I wouldn't want to stay and wash all the vomit out of Spyke's chest. No thanks. I go into my room and change into a silky night gown and climb benotje covers. Letting fatigue take over me.

The next morning, I awake and get up. I decide to wear the green outfit again, since it wasn't that dirty. I go to breakfast. Apparently it had already started because Akasu is eating the main course and chatting with Callie while Spyke picks on a muffin. I sit down and begin the meal.

"Try the brown stuff," Akasu says. "They call it 'Hot Chocolate.'"

I shrug and take a sip. It has a warm feeling to it. I finish the cup and breakfast just as Callie leaves. Spyke looks us over. "So. What are you two good at?" He asls us. Apparently, he's sober again. But that doesn't stop him from pouring some liquor into his orange juice.

"Well," I begin. "Akasu is strong."

Spke nods slowly at that. "Well. Anything you can do?"

I pick up a knife and throw it at the wall. I was hoping to get a good stick but then it actually lands in the crack between teal panels. Making me look bethher than I already am.

"Not only can she do that," Akasu begins. "But she can shoot. Bow and arrow. She never misses and always shoots in the eye."

I purse my lips. Great work Akasu. Spyke nods slowly. Very slowly. "That's great." He says softly. Soon, we arrive at the Capital.

Always and I can't help to run to the windows and see all the towers and Inklings. Oh my stars the Inklings. They watch us with glee and some with envy. Akasu waves at them while I return to my seat.

"Smart boy." Spyke says. Taking a swig from a wine glass. "He knows what he's doing." Akasu comes back to us smiling.

"So." Akasu begins. "What's the best tactic to-"

"Not yet." Spyke snapped. Shutting Akasu up. "First things first. Let the prep team do whatever they want to you. Don't resist. No matter how crazy it may seem."

 _RRRIIIIIPPP!_

"Sorry dear!" A young plump Inkling named Senessa chirped. "It's just that you have so many tiny suction cups on your legs!"

Ugh. I've been in this stupid ass remake center for at least three hours and I haven't even met my stylist yet!

Vulix, a taller Inkling with curly orange tentacles says "This is the last one, ok?" And tears the last strip with so much force I'm tearing at the eyes.

After thirty more minutes of this, I'm put in a paper robe that only covers down to my lower thighs. Then, my stylist walks in.

He walks around my naked body. Taking everything in with his eyes, and not his hands. "Good morning, Marina. I'm your stylist, Sol."

We walk to a sitting room with chairs made of velvet, like the ones back home. Our lunch is served on the table. Rich orange soup with buttery croissants.

"Now, Marina, I have decided with my partner, Luna, to give you and Akasu costume for the opening ceremonies."

Great. A coal miners uniform.

"Now your district is coal mining, so we decided to focus on the coal part."

Naked and covered in coal dust.

"And what do we do with coal? Burn it."

I breathe in slowly. Sol chuckles. "You aren't afraid of fire, Now are you?"

 **THATS IT FOOLS. I'm so sorry that I couldn't fit in the ceremonies in this chapter. But I felt it was getting too long. So yeah! Baii!**

 **Stay Fresh!**


End file.
